Little Crown Jewel
by cassielouwho
Summary: Jemma learns the truth, and suffers.


The team knew they had mole. It sat heavy in all their guts. For Jemma, she felt like news sat heaviest with her. There were just too many situations that Hydra had the upper hand when they shouldn't. Or at least that was what she was told. Jemma still struggled to completely understand combats strategies and such. She did what she was told if she believed in it.

Coulson didn't believe it be a person, but a bug at first. Though his attention shifted and it didn't stop him from detaining Trip and directing harsh words at her.

"Sir, how do even know it's him?" Jemma shot back.

"I don't, but out of every one on this plane, it'd be him."

"And what makes you so sure? I don't see you detaining Ward who had the same exact SO for a longer amount of time!"

"Agent Simmons, watch your words." Coulson responded with a calmness that angered her.

"Sir, you have had it out for Trip the moment I vouched for him. He's with Shield. He's on the right side. His willing to die in Shield's name! Why can't you respect that?"

"Shield is falling apart as we speak. The world is falling apart. Trust is not something I can give so easily."

"That's alright, Sir. You've lost mine."

Her words stun him into silence. Jemma didn't expect them herself. Though, they were true to a degree. But it wasn't exactly her trust in him that she lost. No, she lost her faith.

"If you truly feel that way Agent Simmons, you can leave the Bus. I won't force you stay here. You can pick up Trip on your way out."

Jemma shouldn't be surprised, not after what she admitted, but it stings just a little. She doesn't want to leave the people on the Bus behind, her team, her family. She does leave.

"So, you just left him a note?" Trip asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Yes."

"I thought you were best friends?"

"We are." Jemma grumbled.

"Then why not tell Fitz in person? Why leave him with a note?"

Jemma sighed and stopped at her tracks. She turned towards Trip. "Fitz believes in Coulson. He trusts him. If I told him, he would've insisted in leaving with me."

Trip frowned at her. "You're purposely leaving Fitz with a man you don't trust?"

Her hands find their familiar spot on her neck. She's nervous, a whole mix of emotions. "Yes."

He shakes her head at her. "Man, you may not be able to lie, but you sure are brave."

They walk in silence for a while. By the time they find a hotel, she's sweaty and exhausted.

"You take a shower while I'll get something to eat."

Jemma nodded. Glad for food and a moment alone. She didn't have anything against Trip joining her to one of the few remaining Shield bases, but when-not for the first time- she stood up to Coulson, it was to be just her. Jemma didn't want to drag anyone else with her. That's why she left Fitz. He was protected with him. The chemist wouldn't be responsible for putting him in harms way.

"Here." He said as he placed a knife on the dresser. "I feel better if you have it with you."

She allowed herself a long hot shower. It melted the aches of walking and the betrayal she felt she committed. Jemma left them. Just like that. In some ways, it was wrong. They were a team, a family. Yet, she left. All because her lack of faith.

The moment Trip's back, a few bags in hand, she returns the knife to him. Or at least she tries.

"No. Keep it. We're on our own till we get to Shield, you may need it."

He was right even if she didn't want to admit it.

"You really think it's Ward?"

Jemma glanced away from the news. "Yeah." She answered slowly. "I mean, he's my best guest. If it were to be any one, it'd be him."

"What," He laughed. "Didn't suspect me?'

"No, I did." The chemist answered. "But you would've known Hand's bluff. Plus, I've never seen someone so betrayed before. You replaced Ward, it would've been risky for Garrett to corrupt you. He was Ward's first SO, Ward must have been a dark place when he was recruited."

Trip's smile was faint, his eyes distant like he was lost in memories. "You're something else Simmons. Something else."

They let the silence sit between them while they eat and watch the news. Eventually, Jemma turns it off in disgust and finds a fluffy movie to calm her nerves. She listens to the movie as she works on her laptop, scouring the internet for leaked secrets and saving the ones that may be useful. If Skye was here, she'd fine a way to delete them. Keep them away from Hydra. It was wishful thinking.

"Simmons?'

Jemma blinked up from the screen. Her eyes complained from over use.

"Time for bed. We both need our rest. Especially you, brains."

"Did you just call me brains?"

"Yeah, I did. I'll take the floor."

Jemma snorted. "We're adults, Trip. I think we can both handle sharing a bed."

"Alright, alright. I was just offering."

True to her word, they can both handle sharing a bed. No problems arise, save from occasional bumping of limbs and then trying to move away. It's the first time the chemist fins comfort since her words with comfort. It's a relief.

"Wake up!"

Jemma squeezed her eyes closed tighter.

'Simmons, up now!" Someone was shaking her.

The force was enough for her to open her eyes.

"Whaat is it?' She slurred. "It's three in the morning." Jemma groaned.

"I know." She heard Trip sigh because she had closed her eyes again. "But I think Hydra knows where here. We need to go _now_!"

That was enough to send her sitting up and more alert than she had been before.

"How? I don't-"

"I'll explain on the way." Trip said handing her shoes and bag. "Right now we need to get out of here. Preferably fast."

In a minute, her shoes are on and bag slung across her shoulder.

"We walked here, but that definitely isn't an option."

"I'm assuming you mean we're going to need to hot wire a car?"

"Precisely."

"Well, if it's absolutely necessary than so be it."

She waits patiently as he find car, something someone won't miss too much.

"Good to go, Simmons." Trip called.

Jemma got in the car. Trip didn't waste any time stirring out of the parking lot.

Once again, her hands found their familiar place on her neck. The position usually grounded her. It wasn't working much in the too early morning. She wasn't even worried about stealing the car. Hydra was after them. All because Jemma couldn't keep her mouth in check. Not only had she endangered herself, but Trip who had done nothing wrong.

"The owners won't be up till a few hours. We have time right?"

"To get to Shield?" He asked, glancing over at her. "Hopefully."

"Do you think it was Ward who tipped them off?"

"Simmons, I don't know why you're asking me." Trip focused his eyes back on the road. "You know him better than I. I just hope it wasn't him. I hope Coulson saw sense."

She sighed, letting her head fall back against the seat. Jemma hated this. Hated all of it.

"I'll get you out of this. I promise."

"You don't have to do that."

"I promised Coulson I'd get you to Shield safe, in one place. He may not trust me, but I'm not going to let him down. Get some sleep." He added. "You need it."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Jemma was asleep for what felt like minutes. Tires squealed, jolting her awake.

"Get down!" Trip yelled, his hand against her back forcing her to hunch over.

She was about to ask why, but the ping of metal on metal and the window shattering answered it. Bullets. They were being shot at.

"Stay down." He commanded.

"Not a problem!" She shouted back.

"This is not the time for sass, Simmons! Just stay down till we're clear."

Jemma did as she was told. She was not going to let her curiosity get the better of her. No matter how much she wanted to know who was shooting at them. Though, most likely she knew the answer. Hydra. She squeezed her eyes tight. And her fingers curled against her neck. She needed to be grounded. She needed everything to be alright.

But they were far from alright.

They were caught in a seemingly endless rain of gunfire. Slowly, the gun fire ceased.

Slowly, Jemma sat up.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Don't know. Don't want to find out." Trip glanced over at her. "You alright?"

She nodded.

He didn't accept her answer. "Simmons, look at me. Where you shot?"

Jemma frowned, confusion evident in her eyes. "No, I think I would _feel_ something if I was."

"Ok, ok." He said gently trying to ease her rising panic. "I'm just going to take a closer look." With that he undid his seat belt and leaned closer.

Jemma forced to breathe calm slow breaths. She couldn't force herself to look down and survey herself. Just in case he was right.

"Ok, there's some blood. You're fine, tough, you're going to be fi-"

Jemma screamed as their car skidded forward. She wasn't sure if she had screamed. Surely, that was the noise she heard around her. She was glad when everything turned off, when the noises dimmed, and her eyes closed.

She noticed the beeping first. Then the numbness in her limbs that could only be attributed to drugs; painkillers being her best guess. Jemma struggled to open her eyes. Part of her wanted to keep them closed. It meant shutting out the world. It meant not being able to accept what would happen. The memories came back in blinding flashes. Brief and not at all reassuring. Most of it didn't make sense. Mostly what she saw was from before she passed out. It wasn't helpful at all.

Jemma worked up the courage to open her eyes. She didn't know how much time passed when her eyes opened. It was hard to pass in her drugged state. Expecting bright lights, she's surprised her eyes are met with dimness. The poorly lit room only serves in partially confirming her fear. It's not really a room. It's 'wall' made up of white plastic sheets save for the clear one. The medical equipment is standard for Hydra. The team realized just how well stocked they were after an successful attempt in a raid. She turned her head to the right to see what was on that side of the room. Her breath caught in her throat.

"What? Surprised." The voice was familiar. But in a different tone, something she had never heard from Ward before.

"N-No." She choked out.

He was cleaned up. Not the rough looking traitor the chemist had expected. She could still see the traces of the Agent Ward she had knew, the one who had saved her.

"Of course you aren't." Ward smiled. "You were always too smart, too curios for you own good. What is it that they say? Curiosity killed the cat?"

"Satisfaction brought it back."

"Are satisfied, Simmons?"

"No. Where's Trip?"

Her question caused him to smile again. "Trip? The one who couldn't fill my shoes? He's dead. Died protecting you. It isn't that surprising he was infatuated with you after all."

"Shut up. Shut up, shut up! Stop! Just stop." Jemma pleaded."I get it, Ward, you're Hydra. But don't drag me into this. I rather be dead than be working for you."

Ward sighed. "That's not going to happen, Simmons. I made it so you're in this very room." He reached over a pulled the thin blanket from her legs.

She had been too numb to even think about her injuries before. Now, if she didn't look herself, he'd make her. With a deep breath, Jemma cast her eyes downward to see thick bandages covering most of her right thigh and knee.

"It was supposed to just be a bullet hole, but a newbie got too excited and decided to ram the car into yours." He shrugged. "Not the biggest fan of the move, but you're alive."

"Why?" Jemma question. "Why keep me alive? Why go out of your way?"

Again, Ward smiled. It was a twisted smile, yet Jemma still saw cracks of the man who had saved her, the man she had accepted as good, just a little a troubled with his past.

"Simmons, you're smart. You're scared. You're scared because you know why. Fury and May wanted you on Coulson's team for a reason. It wasn't a random promotion. It was for protection. It was to nurture your skill. They wanted you protected from Hydra. Jumping out of the plan was logical. Garrett doesn't see you're value, but I do. Besides, I like you. You're better company."

He was right. She was scared. For scientist, she had a bad habit of being scared of the truth.

Jemma watched helplessly as he rolled the IV drip between his fingers. "Good night, little crown jewel. I hope your attitude changes. For your team's sake."

When she wakes up again- for good, not the few half awake drugged times before- her mind is clearer and her limbs actually listen to her. Jemma can tell they lowered the pain meds not just from the clarity of mind, but the pain that ached in her leg. A gun shot and fracture all in one go. Aided with multiple lacerations and bruises. Jemma tells herself she's been through worse, but it's hard for to see even after nearly dying once before. That had been her choice to fall 30,00 ft. He wasn't supposed to be there to catch her. He wasn't supposed to be here now either.

"Welcome to Hydra." Ward smiled, this time Garrett had joined too.

"Have to say Ward: Always loved a pretty face. And she's easy on the eyes."

Jemma wanted to puke.


End file.
